The Creature of Shadows
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Sum: Mokuba finds a strange new pet. However he has to keep his new friend a secret. That is until he, his brother, Yugi, and his friends are sent to the Shadow Realm it comes clearer that Mokuba's new pet... Isn't normal. Inspired by PK Black. Suck at sums please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Recently I've been listing to Pokemon CreepyPasta's they sound like such awesome games.**

**Anyway this was a awesome idea I had. Oh and the Umbreon no it's NOT LONELINESS FROM ABANDON LONELINESS! I ACTUALLY OWN A UMBREON I GOT FROM A TRADE AND THATS WHERE THIS CAME FROM!**

**Still I don't own YuGiOh and just in case ppl give me crap I don't own anything Pokemon related Creepypasta similar or other wise only this story.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba was leaving the local arcade. Not in any hurry. Mokuba was walking an even slower pace than normal. He was disappointed.. His older brother, Seto Kaiba, had to cancel on him because of his job as CEO of Kaiba Corp. He knew his brothers job meant he was busy often but lately Seto has been breaking more and more promises. It hurt Mokuba. He felt... More and more alone with his brothers absence growing each day that past. He came to the arcade a little desperate for something to do other than sit at home. Having found nothing and that all the games high scores still his brothers from years ago he had actually played them. Mokuba missed those days. The days Seto had time for him, which was almost everyday back then, but those days were nothing but memories.

The young Kaiba let out a sigh as he slowly walked past a ally way entrance. Till he heard a very faint sound. Stopping in his tracks he turned and heard that the sound was odd. It sounded distorted and very weak. But the sound was crying... Young but not child like. "Hello?" The young boy called. "Is someone there?" By then the crying had seemed to have grown louder in pitch. Pushing back thoughts of fear Mokuba walked carefully into the ally as if the floor below him was made of, pristine, fragile glass. He wasn't afraid of germs or dirt. He was more cautious if it was some sort of creature that could be easily offended he didn't want to take such a risk. Walking down the ally he saw in front of the wall at the end of the ally was a black creature that had yellow rings imprinted on its fur at the tail, ears, and legs. It's ears that were oval shaped, black, were pressed down against it's skull. The creature appeared to be trembling somewhat as it cried. Drops of wetness fell from where shadows covered the creatures front only the animals backside and tail showed. "You okay?" Mokuba asked startling the creature. It turned to him. Mokuba saw the creature had red eyes and a yellow ring on it's forehead. The animal seemed cat like but had no whiskers. The creature stood on it's feet fast with it's tail up and head lowered in a attack stance. It snarled at the young boy tears in it's eyes. "Whoa easy." Mokuba said with as much calmness in his tone he could muster. The creature didn't move from it's stance. Glaring at the boy. "Calm down. I won't hurt you. Are you hurt?" Mokuba asked even though inside the very eyes of the creature scared him still. But he didn't care oddly. Mokuba remembered from a movie he once saw in class that if you show a animal your hand and let them smell your scent they'll know your not a foe. Mokuba timidly showed the creature his barehand as he was kneeled down so it could be easier for the animal to reach it with it's small snout.

The creature broke it's stance with it's head tilted to the side; confused. It stood straight it's body was skinny and the creature appeared to be small. Not like a Chihuahua but almost the same size of a cat actually it was a little larger. It sat on it's bottom it's head still tilted to the side. "It's ok." Mokuba said not moving as the creature slowly approached him. The cat like animal sniffed the palm of Mokuba's hand and then lightly nuzzle it with her small snout. Mokuba chuckled slightly as he felt the creature's soft jet black fur tickle his skin. The cat laid it's head in his palm and looked at Mokuba almost smiling it's tears now gone; it's eyes burning brightly. "Feel better girl?" Mokuba asked as he looked at the creature. The cat nodded and walked up to Mokuba and looked up at him. Mokuba grinned. This cat was adorable. He laid his hand down the cat's head and down it's back, petting it, when he felt a rusty chain around it's slim neck. He followed the chain with his other hand and came across a dog tag. Military standard not pet standard. He moved dirt away and saw a very scratched up name badly etched onto the worn metal.

"Loneliness..." Mokuba read. The creature seemed to tense up when that word left Mokuba's lips. It looked down in shame. "That's... your name?" Mokuba asked out of curiosity. The creature seemed to nod sadly. Mokuba's small heart pained. Loneliness that such a sad thing. Why was this cat named that? "Maybe it's owner was abusive and didn't care for it." He thought. He realized this cat and him were the same. Both abused in someway or sense of the word they were both small and alone. With a small smile and not a word said Mokuba scooped the creature up, gently, in his arms. The cat fidgeted around and laid it's paws down on Mokuba's shirt and looked up at him. "It's ok." Mokuba said and walked out of the ally. He was walked down the street for home when he heard a soft.

_"Umbre?"_

He stopped searched around him but saw no one. Then looked down at the cat that was staring at him. It's eyes locked on his. "Did you hear something?" He asked. The cat shooked it's head than said "Umbre." Mokuba nearly dropped her. "You can talk?" He asked while holding the cat to his face shocked. "Umbre. Umbreon." The cat said. "Cool." Mokuba said a bit breathless with a excited smile on his face. He held the cat firm and hurried back home.

* * *

Mokuba approached the Kaiba Mansion but stopped before approaching the gate. He remembered the rule him and his brother were told when they were first brought there _'No Pets Allowed. Ever!_' He didn't know if his brother still enforced that rule. But in case he did...

"Um hang on." Mokuba said while the cat sat in one arm he lifted his shirt up. The cat was confused than suddenly tried to jump out of Mokuba's grip as the shirt came down over her. The cat moved around, and fidgeted, under the shirt until it popped it's head out of the neck hole. "No you gotta stay down there!" Mokuba said while pushing the cat's head down gently with one hand while keeping the other underneath the cat over the shirt. The cat popped it's head back up and Mokuba groaned. "Stay in there!" He said with a slight hiss and pushed her head back down into his shirt. The cat stopped fidgeting and let out a defeated "Umbre..." and stood still. Mokuba closed and zipped up his vest that way the cat had something to brace herself with under his shirt. Shoving his hands in his pockets he hurried into the mansion acting as nonchalant as he could. The servant looked at him as he entered the home. Mokuba gave them a simple "peachy keen" smile. The servants shrugged their shoulders and returned to their duties. Mokuba snucked into the large kitchen to fix something up for the skinny cat. Unzipping his down vest the cat popped it's head out and looked around the room.

The kitchen had a marble counter, top rated appliances, a small island area where Mokuba ate sometimes, and small dining room set in the corner. The cat jumped out of Mokuba shirt and onto the shimmering granite stone floor. Mokuba watched as the cat sat downa small chill went her spine making her shake where she sat for a moment. He laughed and walked over to where the fridge was. The cat followed him and stood behind the fridge door watching him. "Just give me a sec." Mokuba said as he looked through the icebox for anything with fish in it. The cat sniffed the air. Smelling mostly floor wax, and antifreeze from the fridge till a familiar smell filled her nose. Blood. The very smell made the cat's mouth water. She quickly, with silent dainty feet, moved about the kitchen following the sweet scent. Till she saw to her starving eye. A packet of steak on the bottom shelf next to where Mokuba stood. No time to loose, or be crafty, the cat ran and grabbed the packet out of the fridge with her teeth. Bumping into Mokuba's leg in the process but she didn't care. She pulled the package out and threw it to the floor. It slid and stopped at one of the counter bottoms. "Huh?" Mokuba asked as he turned to see the cat that was now gnawing at the plastic covering the precious meat. "Hey! No!" He said as he pulled the packet of meat from the cat's teeth. The packet ripped some and a large piece of steak fell from the hole. The cat ran for it and caught it before it hit the ground. She skid on her bottom with the meat in her mouth and paws with a delighted grin of the cat's face. Mokuba seemed dumbfounded. "How can a cat do that?" He murmured. Hiding the evidence in the back of the freezer and closing the door with a small slam. He turned back to the feline with his hands on his hips and a tight scowl on his face as he looked down on her. The cat looked up having been unable to the gnaw the fat off to get to the precious juiciness of the dead meat.

"You don't do that. That's bad!" Mokuba said sternly to the cat. The cat looked down with a apologetic look on her face. "Umbre..." She muttered. Mokuba sighed and kneeled down to level with the cat. "Look if you want to stay here we have to be more careful. If we don't my brother might send you away." Mokuba explained. "Do you understand?" He asked looking the cat in the eye. The cat nodded and straightened herself up letting go of the meat she had fought for. "Umbre." It said confidently with another nod. Mokuba stood with a small smile. "Alright then." He said. Then the cat returned to the steak. She lunged at it playfully. Then began to devour it. Mokuba was kinda amazed as he watched the cat eat the steak in less than 6 minutes. The cat now licking it's paws to get any of the leftover juice off it's fur. "Wow Loneliness." Mokuba said picking the cat up in his arms. "Your awesome." He said hugging the cat.

The cat was puzzled and happy. Never before had she been held as much as she was now. Nor did anyone like her before. Its not like she didn't enjoy being held she did; very much. She looked up at the boy who was smiling slightly, he wore a card shaped locket, striped shirt, a down vest, he had black bushy hair, his eyes were dark blue, and his face was round. This boy was different... He seemed to actually like her and wanted her to be near him... Maybe just maybe... He was lonely like she was...

_"I could stay here..."_ She thought and curled up in the boy's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Shadow Realm yet but that will come.**

**I own nothing only this story.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Weeks went by. Mokuba kept Loneliness. He hid her in the old gardening shed that was in the backyard that the servants didn't use anymore. He fed her, bathed with some difficulty, petted her, and played with her. Loneliness although seemed feline played fetch, tug-a-war, and got wet on occasion, not even afraid of the water, like a dog would. Somedays Mokuba couldn't play as much but Loneliness didn't mind. She knew the boy had a life besides playing with her. So she told herself it wouldn't hurt as bad, as it had before, if this boy one day had forgot her forever. But that day never came. Mokuba was different than the other three. Loneliness had originally figured the happiness would've stayed for maybe a week than he would forget her and kick her out to make room for a much better animal to keep. He never did. This was odd and confusing for Loneliness having grown used to being abandoned.

Darkness of the ending day started to cover the city. Mokuba was out in the gardening shed in his blue silk PJ's feeding Loneliness her dinner. "Eat up girl." Mokuba said with a small smile as he lightly petted the cat while she finished eating her food. Her food consisted of scraps and meat, alot of meat, Mokuba moved his hand down her back when he noticed Loneliness seemed sad. Her eyes, her red bright eyes, held a heart felt look to them. "You ok?" He asked as Loneliness sat on her bottom done eating. Loneliness looked up at Mokuba and stood on her hind legs while setting her front paws on Mokuba's knee. "Umbre." She said in a slightly broken voice as she brought her hind legs up on his knee her body curved up she climbed onto Mokuba's shoulder. She wrapped her body around the boys neck her head rested on the boys left shoulder her tail had wrapped around his neck gently keeping a protective yet kind hold on the boy. Mokuba eyed the cat with a raised eyebrow. But Loneliness didn't mind it as she nuzzled her head against Mokuba's face. Mokuba smirked and moved the cat off his shoulder and hugged her in his arms. Loneliness tensed up as a image flashed in front her eyes.

* * *

_"Choose any one you want children their orphans now and need someone to care for them.". A kind feminine voice said as she presented me and my comrades to a group of children. They were all short and small like us and wore tunics that were as white as light. There were many of them. One by one they chosed my friends. But no one chose me. I felt tears fill my eyes as I sat down in the crate. What was wrong with me? Am I unlikeable because my fur isn't a light color? Are my blue eyes scary? Do I frighten them away? I started to tremble in a sad agony. Till I felt strong, firm, yet small fingers wrap around under my shoulders and lift me out of the box. I opened my eyes and faced a small boy. He had dark tanned skin, light brown hair, and bright sky blue eyes. He wore a tan tunic with a small green pattern on the hem. He smiled at me as I looked at him very confused. "Hello my new friend." He greeted in a kind yet firm voice. I didn't say anything and merely laid my paw on his forehead where some hair was covering his eyes a little. "Heh your a weird little creature. But I'll still keep you." He said with a small laugh. He held me close. I felt a warmness all around me while I was in his grip. I purred and nuzzled his upper arm. My tears were gone as I laid in his arms. "I'll name you Llyha. You like that?" He asked holding me up to face him. My eyes shined with happiness as I let out a small cry and licked his face. He fell back, loosing his balance, onto the dirt ground. He laughed as I nuzzled and licked his face so happy. I now have a master. I've always wanted a master..._

_"Master?"_

_"MASTER!"_

_"... Master..."_

_"Master you have to get up..."_

_"Get up! Stand please!"_

_"Master get up please!"_

_"Master..."_

_"... No..."_

**_"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!"_**

* * *

Mokuba felt something vibrating against his chest. He looked down at Loneliness. The cat was trembling and had her eyes shut tightly. "Loneliness?" Mokuba asked. The cat jumped out of his arms and out the door. "What the-? Loneliness come back." Mokuba said following the cat out the shed. He barely saw a flick of the cat's tail as she ran underneath the shed through a small hole. Mokuba got on his hands and knees and looked down through the hole. "Loneliness. Come out." Mokuba called. He saw the luminescent yellow rings glow that were on the midnight black fur of the cat. "Loneliness please." Mokuba half begged not wanting to loose his pet. The cat turned it's head towards him. Its eyes glowed a dark pained spark flickered in her red eyes. Mokuba took a step back. The eyes she held just gave a off a large sense of a foreboding 'Come near me you will die' type of feeling. The air around them grew heavy. "Loneliness.." He called softly. The cat snarled at him and let out a sharp growl. Mokuba flinched back. Loneliness crawled deeper underneath the foundation of the shed so Mokuba couldn't reach her. Mokuba stood up. As the wind picked up sending a chill up his spine. He ran back to the back door but turned back to the shed. He frowned and ran into the mansion.

Loneliness curved her tail around her front as she remembered all of there voices on a endless loop. Like a broken recorder. Same thing over and over again. Forever repeating.

* * *

_"You can't do that!"_

_"Llyha why?"_

_"You know that's not right."_

_"Hate never solved anything."_

_"Please stop him somehow."_

_"Let him go..."_

* * *

"No..." Her mind hissed as tears fell from her eyes. "I will never do that..." Her mind growled. She stood up moving her now stiff muscles. How long had she been sitting in that position? She crawled out from under the shed ad shook her head. It was then that she remembered Mokuba. How she treated him unkindly. She looked down in shame. Mokuba took her in and she pushed him away. She looked up at the mansion and moved on swift feet. She stopped at a window ledge that was, on the left, near the back door. She climbed on the ledge with perfect balance and looked up the wall seeing many Spanish decorative molding on the outside of the wall. She looked up at a 3rd story window sill and saw it was cracked open somewhat. It took the agile creature no time to quickly scale the wall. She landed on the ledge with barely a noise made. Using her paws she silently pushed the window out and jumped inside the mansion. She looked around the pitch black room. With her eyes that luminated like red moons she was able to see through every shadow that covered the room. She walked over to a door and pushed it open with her snout. The hallway was brightly lit. Crouching down, she moved with precision, and waited a moment. Looking down the hall seeing no one in sight. She eyed a corner on the other side and quickly ran to it. Uttering only very faint tip taps from her paws. She stayed crouched down next to the corner and sniffed the air. The house smelled of many aromas most were of cleaners and some people she did not recognize. She closed her eyes to focus and pin point to her friend's scent.

She found it. It was faint but there. She opened her eyes. Glancing down the hall once more. It was still clear of anything and any miscreants that would stop her. Hurrying fast she passed by many rooms as she picked up speed as the scent started to grow as she turned. Mokuba's scent grew excessively as she approached a brown chestnut door. Loneliness stopped in her tracks and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open and she was only a mere inch shorter than the door knob. She looked at her surroundings and saw another window. It was closed but not locked. She pawed at the window glass till the window slowly creaked open. She climbed out onto the ledge like before. However this time there wasn't much molding and decoration at this floor of the mansion. That was to be expected since the cat was nearing the final floor and the roof of the grand building. The only thing she saw was some draining pipe that lead down the house and a balcony that was beyond the pipe. She eyed the pipe and saw that the water had frozen into ice. "Not a problem." She thought and leaped onto the now iced metal. Her paws landed on the ice with a certain gracefullness she had been born with. She suddenly heard a crack and realized she couldn't move her right back paw. The ice had broken but stayed together keeping her paw trapped in the crackling ice. She tugged with all her might to pull her paw out. She was released with a loud crack but the ice she was standing on had given way and was now skidding down the pipe with her on it. Loneliness jumped fast ignoring the sharp almost burning like pain she felt in her back paw. She gripped onto the pipe using her tail and paws. She turned her body up and stood on the metal face up. She laid her paws down and felt a stinging pain radiating from the paw that she had just got out of the ice. Taking no time for another incident to occur she jumped to the balcony and landed with some ease. She looked through the glass of the Spanish frame door. The room was barely lit by the moon and sky. She saw to her delight Mokuba who was sleeping in his bed. She pawed at the glass making a small rapping noise while saying "Umbre. Umbre." In a quiet sweet tone of voice.

* * *

_Mokuba was running away from shadows. They were all in the shape of his step father Gozuburo. His Nii-Sama was nowhere in sight. No matter how much he called even if he could he couldn't find his Nii-Sama. Mokuba was scared but kept running hopping to find his brother. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Nii-Sama lying on the ground his white coat soaked in blood. Mokuba fell to his knees this couldn't be true. Nii-sama cannot be dead. He felt tears fall from his eyes as he cried over his brother. By then the shadows had caught up with the boy. But Mokuba didn't care now he wanted to die and be with his Nii-sama again. Suddenly a loud piercing screech filled the air. A small black creature charged at the shadows knocking it down. Mokuba saw shocked it was Loneliness. She was snarling and looked very very angry. Mokuba suddenly felt his brother sit up. Which was impossible his Nii-sama was cold, to the touch, just moments ago. He didn't question it as he hugged his brother's arm as he heard Loneliness tearing at something. Most like Gozuburo's skin. Mokuba covered his ears as Nii-Sama held him close as the sickening sound came and ceased soon after. Mokuba opened his eyes and saw Loneliness standing with some blood on her paws. The blood seemed to make her yellow rings glow a more brilliant light than he had ever seen. Loneliness stood and howled like a dog at the moon that wasn't present a moment before. Mokuba felt blackness consume him._

* * *

Mokuba awoke with a small jolt. He stood up in his bed fast and calmed his breathing. The dream turned nightmare turned strange paradox was over. Mokuba sighed then jumped when he heard fast rapping at the balcony door. He looked and saw Loneliness pawing at the glass. "Loneliness?" He asked quickly peeling the covers off his body. He walked up to the door quietly. "What are you doing here?" He asked as the cat was still pawing at the door. "Umbre. Umbre." She called while waiting to be let in. Mokuba opened the door and let the cat walk in she climbed up Mokuba's leg up to his shoulder. Mokuba looked at the cat as she lightly nuzzled him than slipped down into his arms. "I take your not mad at me anymore?" Mokuba asked as he held the cat. "Umbre." She said and shook her head. Mokuba smiled slightly and walked back over to his bed. Loneliness jumped onto the bed and turned back to Mokuba sitting down. Mokuba crawled back into his bed as Loneliness laid on her side her back to the boy. Mokuba laid his head on his pillow and held the cat in his arms. She purred but the purr sounded like a hum to a lullaby. Was she mulling him to sleep? "That's stupid cats cant hum." Mokuba assured himself in his mind but still held Loneliness. She purred a small song as drowsiness filled him. He thought for a moment as he began to fall asleep that Loneliness hums were starting to sound like words.

_"... And then the night falls before us.."_

_"... Never say goodbye your never far.."_

_"Forever your in my heart that's where you'll always be.."_

The young Kaiba closed his eyes all he heard was some low content purrs. Loneliness laid her paw on the small boys face and gave a small lick to his forehead. She crawled out from under Mokuba's hand and sat before the moon that showed through the balcony door. _"I'll never forget what happened... But that doesn't mean I should live in that past... I need to stand up move forward... My master couldn't do so and that's what got him killed..., I will stay here to protect this boy..."_ She thought as she stared at the night sky like she was staring at her Master's face once more. _"But I will not stop looking... I know now my master is somewhere... Who he was before might be dead... But I can still sense him..."_ Loneliness looked down from the sky and thought. _"He's close..."_ She thought as she looked at the moon with determination in her eyes.

* * *

**Awh poor Loneliness all she wants is to see her master again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now things are getting intresting.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh or Pokemon related. **

**Also a heads up the next chapters will be featuring Pokemon and things from Creepypasta's**

**Don't know what a CreepyPasta is look up the Pokemon Creepypasta's on YouTube.**

**Enjoy and Please Review.**

* * *

Days after things continued as they were; Mokuba took care of Loneliness and the cat played with the boy as much as she could. Mokuba didn't fear her anymore knowing that Loneliness seemed to be trying not to get emotional as much. Loneliness had gotten into the habit of sneaking into the mansion to find Mokuba when he was home. At first that worried Mokuba that she would get caught. But that quickly disappeared when he learned how fast and crafty Loneliness was. She couldn't be caught by anything when she ran. She could hide expertly in anything especially in shadows. No one would find her. Not even Mokuba, sometimes, but she would quickly show herself by jumping onto his shoulder. Or landing on his head. Mokuba still spent time with his Nii-sama and Loneliness, not at the same time, but he did do his best to be with both. It wasn't hard. Somedays Loneliness would be gone all day and Mokuba would get to spend time with his Nii-sama. Then at night he would play with Loneliness.

Everytime she returned she had a cool trinket for Mokuba too keep. The items weren't gross or disgusting. They were fairly new and very interesting little objects. So far he had gotten 2 gold coins that seemed to be from a different time, a black and white feather that looked and felt like it was from a Peacock, a weird little pendulum it was a thin silver ring with a hole almost as big as the ring in the middle and had a string tied to it, and lastly a old red Game Boy Cartridge, that had the sticker torn slightly at the Charizard's neck, that was called Pokemon Strangled Red when Mokuba had decided to try and play it.**(This is a tribute to the my Favorite CreepyPasta Strangled Red)** He didn't think his Nii-sama would be happy if he learned he played a game called Strangled Red. Despite that it was Pokemon. So he turned it off and didn't play it again. Mokuba wasn't sure where these things had came from but they didn't seem to be objects people would miss. _"Maybe she just found them in the trash?"_ Mokuba wondered. He grabbed his down vest and ran down the steps with a small grin on his face. Nii-sama had finally gotten his work done and now the two of them were going to go to the park, just the two of them, Mokuba looked over at the direction towards the back door. He had left Loneliness her breakfast after being awoke by one of the servants that day. But so far he hadn't seen the cat all day. He quickly shook those thoughts away as he ran to where his Nii-Sama was waiting in their red Ferrai. Mokuba climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up smiling. Seto smiled some what as he drove them away from the mansion. Mokuba looked back and saw Loneliness walk into the shed as they left. _"She'll be ok."_ He assured himself. He didn't want to worry so he could spend the day with his Nii-sama.

* * *

Loneliness ate her food that was left there in the shed. Once she was finished she left the bowl be and sat in the doorway waiting and waiting and waiting. But Mokuba never came. "He forgot me..." Loneliness figured slightly depressed. She closed her eyes debating whether or not she should just leave for good. Than she saw with her minds eye. Mokuba. He was walking with someone who was much taller and older. The man she saw had brown chestnut hair, cold icy blue eyes, and wore a white coat and black clothes, but she couldn't really see his face besides his eyed. It was then that Loneliness remembered Mokuba saying something about him having a brother once. "That must be him." She thought. That explained why Mokuba wasn't here he was with his brother. Loneliness couldn't get upset because he wanted to spend time with his brother. Loneliness opened her eyes still in the shed and with a small smile. She jumped up to the only windowsill in the shed and curled up in front of the warm glass baking in sunlight. "I'll wait..." She said than fell asleep.

* * *

Mokuba was with his Nii-Sama. Seto had finally gotten all his work done for once and made up breaking his promise to him a few weeks back by taking him to the park. Mokuba was glad to be with his Nii-Sama but also had a hardened pain in his heart. As he remembered the cat he had adopted. Loneliness. No doubt like her name she must be lonely right now without him there to play with her. Mokuba let out a small sigh but didn't let on that he was kinda bummed. "Mokuba something wrong?" Nii-Sama asked looking down at the small boy. "Uh n-nothing Nii-Sama." Mokuba fibbed not wanting to expose the truth about the cat just yet. "Mokuba I know when your lying." Kaiba said, stopped, with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not lying Nii-sama. I just got a lot on my mind..." Mokuba half lied. "Like what? Mokuba you know you can come to me about anything." Kaiba said kneeling down to Mokuba. "I know Nii-Sama. Huh?" Mokuba said and looked past his Nii-sama's somewhat worried face. "Yugi?" He asked seeing the spiky haired teen and his friends walking up towards the Kaiba brothers. "Yugi." Kaiba said standing on his feet with a slight scowl on his face. "Kaiba?" Yugi asked when he saw them. "What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked. "Last time I checked money bags you don't own the park." Jonouchi said with a slight growl. "And last time I checked dogs are supposed to be on a leash at all times." Kaiba said back with a smug grin. Honda held Jonouchi back who was wanting to rip Kaiba apart. "Were done here come Mokuba." Kaiba said turning from Yugi and his friends. Mokuba glanced back at the others apologetically when suddenly the atmosphere seemed to thicken with a overwhelming feel of danger. A malicious voice slithered coldly from all around them**_._**

"**_You fools..."_**

**_"You've unleashed that creature..."_**

**_"She is a curse!" _**

**_"Now you will pay with your lives!"_**

The voice hissed darkly. Mokuba ran to his Nii-sama. Kaiba stood infront of his brother. Suddenly a light blinded the teens momentarily as they felt the ground bellow them swallow them fast like quick sand. Mokuba held onto Kaiba as they felt themselves ascend fast. They felt like they were falling into Noah's virtual world all over again although this was different this felt real. The Kaiba brothers opened their eyes and saw that they were falling into a pit of blackness, shadows, a bright purple light shined blinding them again.

Yugi fell down the shadows hearing his friends screams sounding more and more distant with each foot they ascended. He managed to turn and saw that his friends had disappeared he was alone now. A purple light flashed blinding the young boy.

* * *

"... It's begun once more..."

"...You bastard... You will pay..."

* * *

**Now for the fun stuff! **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Please Review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter enjoy.**

**I own only Loneliness and this story.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh or Pokemon related.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes. He felt dizzy and a bit nauseous. The air around him felt dry and incredible humid. He inhaled only once and instantly his throat was dry and choking him as if he had just breathed in thick smoke. He looked around him and saw nothing but black eerie green glowing craters that were radiating a foul smelling steam. Yugi stood on sore legs but ignored the pain he felt. "Yugi. Are you alright?" Pharoh asked. "Yea I think so." Yugi replied to the manifestation that was standing next to him. "Where are we?" Yugi asked looking about the black abyss he was in. "The Shadow Realm." The Pharoh gasped. "What?!" Yugi exclaimed than suddenly felt weak. He fell to his knees. "Yugi!" Yami shouted at his young friend. "I c-can't b-b-breath..." Yugi gasped for air. "Yugi! Let me take over you can't survive here on your own." Yami said fast. Yugi nodded feeling he was about to pass out in a matter of second.

Yami took over in Yugi's place. Now that his host's soul was safe in his own Soul Room. Yami observed his surrounds. The air around him reaked with the stench of death and old decay. He ignored it and saw that there were animal tracks in the black grey dirt like ground below him. They were large dog like prints but they had 3 appendages instead of 4 and the claw tips were larger. The prints were in the direction ahead of him. "I'm not taking any chances with any beasts that may inhabit this domain." Yami thought to himself and turned to the other direction. He walked down away from the animal tracks. He stopped momentarily aware of a strange sound that came and went for a moment. The sound appeared to be... Laughter...

* * *

Jonouchi and Honda woke up to find themselves in a dark room. They couldn't see anything except that there was some sort of red liquid that was seeping down the walls. "What the hell is that blood!?" Honda exclaimed grossed out. Jonouchi looked at the wall and placed his finger on the liquid that was indeed blood. "This place is freaky." Jonouchi said freaked out. Then they heard a soft.

"Pika."

The two teens turned to face a large cute looking mouse. It had yellow fur and a slightly round face, red cheeks, and a thunder shape tail that was tipped with red. It swished it's tail and smiled at the two saying.

"Pika Pika."

"What do you recon that thing is?" Jonouchi asked Honda in a whisper. Than the mouse stood on all fours and swishes it's tail grabbing the boys attention. It pointed to a hallway with it's paw and tail. "Whatever it is I think it wants to help us." Honda said. Then they heard a eerie but loud screech like sound. The mouse seemed angry as it faced the other direction behind the boys. They turned and saw a large rat that was as large as the yellow mouse. It was bloody and missed some pieces of skin. It had no eyes and it's teeth flashed a stained red. "What the fuck is that?" Jonouchi exclaimed. As the rat screeched at them angrily. The yellow mouse charged at the rat and ran straight through it's center splattering blood and bone every where. "Alright! Way to go little guy." Honda and Jonouchi cheered at the small mouse; despite how gross the scene was, another screech filled the room. The carcass of the dead rat suddenly grew in size. 9 times it's originally size making it bigger than the two teens combined. The rat stood on four paws and roared. Taking no time Jonouchi grabbed the yellow mouse and he and Honda ran from the gigantic rat.

* * *

Anzu awoke the same as the others. A shadow filled place. She stood and rubbed her head. "Where am I?" She asked herself.

_A special place._

Anzu was perplexed who or what was speaking. She looked about her and saw no one. She tried to shrug it off as the wind although there was not a breeze around to blame. She called around for her friends but received no reply; or atleast thats what she had hoped.

_Your friends can't help you now you stupid girl._

Anzu searhed around her. How dare that creature call her stupid. She jumped when she saw before a yellow ceature. It stood on two feet and had two hands and seemed human like. The creature waved a pendulum before the girl's ocean blue eyes. Anzu swore for a moment she could hear the creature singing some kind of lullaby. But it was a grotesque sympathy about how children being stolen and barred by a monsters will. "But by who-?" was the last thought that entered Anzu's mind before the world around her turned black.

_Little children you were not clever. Now YOU'LL stay with me forever..._

* * *

Kaiba came too; surrounded by shadows and blackness. He stood his head throbbed but he quickly ignored it when he saw that his little brother wasn't with him. He looked at his surroundings and called out Mokuba's name. But didn't receive a reply. His sadness and worry turned to rage and anger. _"Who ever did this is going to pay."_ He swore to himself. His thoughts were broken when he heard footsteps approach and stop behind him. He turned and faced a man that seemed around his age. He wore a red and white short sleeved coat, white shirt, and jeans and sneakers. His hair was down his back and seemed flared out over his face. His face was darkened and showed only the boy grinning a wide grin and he had red maniacal eyes.

_**"Hello I want to play a game."**_

It spoke in a demonic voice. But that didn't phase Kaiba. He actually counted this 'encounter' a good thing. This freak might know who sent him here and more importantly where his brother was. Kaiba smirked and said.

"I accept."

* * *

But little Mokuba Kaiba's return to consciousness was by far the worse experience of all. When he came too shadows weren't all he saw. He saw figures forming in the darkness. The shapes were of so many ghastly things the boy couldn't keep track of which of them came first. Now the child tried to run to search for his older brother when the old wooden floor he was standing on he wasn't aware he was standing on creaked. The creature with evil eyes stared at the boy with there mouths salavating. Mokuba ran far to escape this hellish place. Those monsters had nearly caught him 5 times. The first 'encounter' was by far the closest call he ever had in his life because one of the cretures that appeared to look like the Duel Monster, King of Yamakai, had clawed at the boy. The creature had done more than nicked the boys skin. More like ripping a deep gash into the boys upper torso and stomach. Now he was loosing blood more and more each second.

Mokuba held his breath as he held a old rusted medieval axe that he had taken from a long row of suits of armor he had found not to long ago. He had tied his shirt over the wound tightly it seemed to slow the blood flow but not fully stop it. So far he has gone through all of this place and found nothing. Not that it matter this place was as black as the shadows that flowed from all around him. This place reminded him of his fears when he and Seto first arrived at the Kaiba Mansion and how Mokuba was trailing behind his brother hanging into the back of his shirt avoiding others looks. Mokuba froze when he heard a roar from behind him. He gripped the axe in his hand tightly and with all his might swiped at the creature.

The thing he had hit wasn't human. It was hunched over and walked on all four swiftly and quick. They had there eyes and mouth sewn, surgically, shut, they were pale and had long pertruding claws coming from there hands. Sadly there wasn't only one there was 3 of them.

Mokuba took another swing at them but it wasn't very affective. Instead the axe he had been weilding broke on impact. Mokuba ran but not before being snared by those monsters claws; digging into his skin they cut deep into his left ankcle making the boy let out a howl of pain as he ran further. He found only a small indentation in the wall ahead that was probably once a cross space. It was his only option now and would most likely be his tomb. He crawled into the small space; it was just his size. That only made foreboding feel of death stronger around the boy. Mokuba was terrified as he heard the sick thumping of each step; the monsters were coming closer to where he was hidden. He closed his eyes tightly he could smell their horrible rotting decaying flesh, he could hear the gurgling of the blood in there covered up mouths, he could hear the claws screeching against the ground. Everything was maddening. Death was eminent.

Mokuba placed his head under his knees terrified he wanted Nii-sama hear and now. He wanted this to be a bad dream. "Please! Please let me wake up!" Mokuba begged feebly to himself as he felt a claw on his cheek.  
Suddenly a loud sharp screech filled the room and the abomination that was above the boy was quickly shoved back; not before it left a gash on Mokuba's face. Mokuba opened one eye and saw a creature of pure shadows attacking... No eradicating the other monsters. It ripped the throat out of one with claws of deep black that glistened with the dark crimson it spread about the area. Another was ripped in half by the dull but shining metal like tail that the creature used like a sword slaying a dragon. The last was the most distasteful the creature seemed very agitated and angry; it took it's sweet time taking it down. It's teeth were upon it's neck but it never carved through the veins it merely crushed them and the trachea till the creature flailed about no more.  
Mokuba was stunned. The shadow demon had fought valiantly but Mokuba didn't believe it was a generous act from these creatures. He had lost so much blood and he was quickly loosing the will to go on. He just wanted to give up now. "Hey..." He called. "If your gonna kill me do it now..." Mokuba said not afraid of what would face him. The creature turned to face him. Mokuba could not see any distinct features of the the shadow like figure. Then he heard a very sweet and concerned voice call.

"Umbre?" 


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter. I might get hated for this one.**

**I own only this story and Loneliness**

**Pokemon belongs to Nintendo**

**YuGiOh belongs to some Japannese guy.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

Mokuba's eyes widen there was only one being he knew could make that noise. "Loneliness?!" He asked aloud flabbergasted. Her yellow rings shined through the shadows but they now appeared to transpire back and forth between her normal yellow color and a light blue. Mokuba however didn't notice that change. Mokuba smiled. "Loneliness." He said happily as the cat ran in the trembling boys arms. She licked blood and the boy's tears off his face glad he was alright. She then slipped out of the boys tight grip and tugged on his shirt sleeve urging him to move. "Loneliness. I can't move. Everything hurts, I'm starving, and I've lost too much blood, Loneliness I can't." Mokuba said exhausted then gritted his teeth in pain and hugged his stomach with tears in his eyes. The black cat sat her paws on the boy's hand and looked up at him than she stood on the boys thigh and dug her head under the boy's shirt to get a see of this painful gash. The wound was deep, painful, and was starting to fester with infection for not being cleaned. The cat let out a small purr and brushed her head against the boys stomach but Mokuba didn't hear nor feel he was crying in pain.

Suddenly Mokuba felt more pain go through him but this time it felt like he had been bitten. He felt two more bites that were hard he bit his lip that's when he noticed the cats back legs and tail pointing up under his shirt. "Loneliness quit!" He growled the cat didnt listen and bit the boy again. "I SAID-" Mokuba stopped mid sentence he grabbed the cat by her tail and threw her off him. "STOP!" Mokuba shouted as the cat skid on the concrete. He hugged his stomach for any more wounds or entrails or anything. But he was shocked he ad no wound. No pain.

The boy looked down at a pool of blood so he saw his reflection he lifted his shirt up and saw he had no wound. It was gone. No bite marks were there, no scar, no anything.

"Damn Mokuba if you'd only given me 5 more minutes you would be all healed." 

The cat stood and shook her head. Mokuba stated at her. "D-Did you just TALK?!" Mokuba asked in almost a scream. "I always could. But most of you humans would freak out when I did; so I just spoke my native tongue when I met you." Loneliness said. Mokuba looks at the cat in disbelief. The cat jumped onto his chest and stared in his eyes. His grayish purple eyes locked onto her red ones. "Look I know this is alot to take in but I'm not going to hurt you and Im not going to let you be hurt." Loneliness said stern. "Besides... Were friends right?" Loneliness asked her stance softening to a normal sitting up position. Mokuba smiled and he hugged the cat. "Yea." He said softly. The cat smiled and licked the cut on Mokuba's face. It disappeared right off like it was syrup on his face and not a cut.

She licked all of Mokuba's wounds away till there was not a wound on the boy. Mokuba stood finally able to take a step without bleeding or pain. "Thanks Loneliness. But where are we?" Mokuba asked. The cat walked up to a wall and started clawing at it. The wall that seemed firm broke away and torn into like it was nothing but paper. Mokuba followed the cat through the small hole she had dug.

* * *

They were now in what looked like a abandoned town but all the old building seemed familiar to Mokuba for some reason. "Stay close and don't wander." Loneliness said extending her tail to Mokuba for him to take. Mokuba gently gripped her one ringed black tail as she lead him past the old decaying buildings. Mokuba looked at each. They were familiar but from where and when? Suddenly they heard a women screaming. "What was that?" Mokuba asked. "Nothing let's go." Loneliness said as she pushed the boy foreword using her head. Mokuba turned to where he heard the scream. He was facing what looked like a hospital at least that's what he thought it was. Loneliness was now leading him away. But the screams continued till Mokuba couldn't take it. Someone was in pain and he couldn't just stand around and do nothing that wasn't like him. He turned away from where Loneliness had been pushing him towards. Making the cat fall on her face.

"Sorry Loneliness! But I'll be right back!" Mokuba called as he ran to where he heard the scream. "Mokuba you don't understand this place!" Loneliness called but was in vain the boy was already away from her line of sight. "Damn it." Loneliness cursed to her self and ran in pursuit of the small boy.

* * *

Mokuba ran into the old decaying building. He was being lead by the screams. He hurried through some hallways till he saw a room that was surprisingly well lit. He looked in through the window and saw that there were doctors and nurses that were standing around a slightly chubby women that was screaming. It dawned on Mokuba that the women was giving birth. That's why she was screaming in pain. The boy felt uncomfortable being near something like this Mokuba turned to leave when he slammed into something. The wall. He saw that he wasn't in the hallway anymore. Now he was in the delivery room he had seen the women and the doctors in. He turned and saw there was blood literally everywhere and on the doctors and nurses trying to help the poor women. Mokuba felt sick to his stomach but held back the wanting to purge his guts out. The women let out one more painful shriek and crying could be heard a moment after her screeching had stopped. The women went limp from what Mokuba guessed was exhaustion.

The nurse held a crying baby in her arms but everyone around the women seemed incredibly sad. "What's going on?" Mokuba asked as he timidly approached the bed. But no one could hear him. No they couldn't see him. Mokuba's eyes widened when he saw the women's face.

She had long black hair that went down her back, tan skin, and her purple gray eyes that were once full of life were now dimmed and lifeless. The women was his mother. Mokuba shook his head. "It can't-" Mokuba muttered than ran to the nurse that held the baby. The baby looked exactly like him. Mokuba had tears running down his face. He couldn't even remember this day. But he didn't want too now if his mother had suffered such great pain just to bring him into this world. He then remembered his brother and how he didn't have a childhood because of him. If he was never born there parents would still be alive and Seto would probably still be able to smile and laugh if it weren't for him. He felt himself fall to his knees as voices filled his mind. They all said things but the biggest one he heard was heartbreaking. It was his brothers voice and he kept saying over and over, well more like shouting;

**"Your fault."**

**"Your fault!"**

**"YOUR FAULT!" **

* * *

It felt unbearably cold around the boy as he fell to the floor crying. Suddenly glass broke from a near by window; Loneliness landed firm on the decaying ground. She saw Mokuba in a frantic, broken state. She glared sharply at the illusion the Shadow Realm had made. Using her psychic powers she destroyed the illusion swiftly. She ran over to Mokuba.

"Mokuba! Can you hear me!?" Loneliness shouted in his ear. Mokuba opened his eyes but his vision was blurred by tears. "Lo-Loneliness?" He asked in a cry. Loneliness nodded and licked the tears off the boys face. But more tears fell from the boy's eyes. Mokuba held the cat tightly. Holding on to some kind of comfort. Loneliness laid a paw on the boys forehead as he sobbed into Loneliness's fur. "I'm sorry.." He cried as he bawled his eyes out. Loneliness laid her head around the boys face feeling her heart ache for the broken boy. He kept repeating his apology and kept calling out a name, Mirra, till he finally succumbed to sleep. Loneliness laid agaisnt the boy and used her paw to lightly stroke his hair to keep him calm. She gritted her teeth angrily that she couldn't keep Mokuba away from the danger of this place than again this place was hell on Earth. But as long as Loneliness stayed and protected the boy.

_"He might get out of this completely_unscathed..."

* * *

**Confused? The Shadow Realm if my version of Duel Monsters Purgatory and in that place it can make monsters alive and make people relieve there worse nightmares, fears, experiances, etc. All as illusions.**

**For Mokuba it had to be his fear that his brother blames him for everything. Don't worry though Loneliness will protect him.**

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter. **

**Sorry I haven't written much holidays messed me up.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related or Pokémon related. Just Loneliness's concept and this story.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

Kaiba destroyed the man's monster easily with his Blue Eyes White Dragon. How he accomplished this feat the boy had summoned a orange decaying dragon from a small red and white; that had no eyes and had lost some flesh in some places. The dragon was grotuesqe Kaiba wondered how it could even stand let alone move on it's own. The boy just grinned as did Kaiba as he drew a card from his duel disk. Too his luck it was one of his three Blue Eyes White Dragons. With a smirk he summoned the monster. And too his surprise the creature came from a portal and was real. Not a hologram. The dragon was huge and it's white scale glistened as it roared waiting for a command from it's master. Kaiba was shocked for a moment that the dragon he had owned for years and was one of his prode and joys, along with Mokuba, was standing before him and could even breath and roar unlike his holograms. The massive dragon turned it's head to him. It gave a low growl of annoyance that a attack wasn't called. Kaiba shook his head some than ordered his dragon to do the one attack it knew.

"White lightning!"

The blast sparked and destroyed the smaller decaying zombie of a monstrosity to dust. But the boy still grinned. Kaiba stomped over to the boy and grabbed him by his shirt. "Alright you bastard where's Mokuba? I want answers NOW!" Kaiba demanded through gritted teeth. The boy grinned and laughed manically suddenly the boy started to deteriorate. His skin melted off his body as he continues too laugh his eyes had rolled to the back of his eyes. All he was left was a chattering skeleton. Kaiba growled and threw the skeleton to the floor and it shattered into a million pieces. The pieces deteriorated into dust and blew away. Suddenly Kaiba saw a portal appear before him. He let out a hmpf with a breath. _"Where ever this portal leads I'll stop at nothing to find Mokuba. Just hang on little brother I'm coming."_ Kaiba thought too himself as he went through the portal it disappeared as he walked through it. The entrance burned up in flames.

Mokuba woke up when he smelled a aroma. Smokey but it had a tangy scent too it. Mokuba opened his eyes and saw Loneliness sitting before a fire that had piece's of meat cooking on sticks. Loneliness turned to Mokuba her eyes glowing, her luminescence equal too that of the moon, "I see you've finally awoken." She said to the boy. She grabbed a stick with the biggest piece of meat on it with her tail and gave it too the boy. "Uh no thanks." Mokuba said a bit grossed out that he was eating food from this crazy insane ridden place. Suddenly Mokuba's stomach growled and a sharp pain hit him in the gut. Hunger pains bad hunger pains. "Don't push your nose up at it." Loneliness said stern and pushed the food into his hand. Mokuba took it he had no choice and had eaten worse at the Orphanage. He sniffed it too make sure he didn't smell any toxins that was probably inside of the creature this once was. It smelled fine and well cooked. Mokuba tore a small piece off the top and placed it in his mouth. It was charred some but it was good. Mokuba realizing how starved he was started to devour the piece of meat much to Loneliness relief. Mokuba ate the first piece with much gusto and went to grab another one but got his hand smacked away by Loneliness. "Let the first one set or you'll end up being sick." She said. "Oh sorry." Mokuba said. He sat and looked about he wasn't in the hospital room like he had been in before.

Now they were outside at least he thought it was outside. All that he could see was a dead decaying tree that was before them where Loneliness had gotten the wood from everything else was just shadows or too dark too see. All he could see was Loneliness because of the fire and the glowing rings on her fur. Mokuba sat with his knees at his chest. He clenched his card shaped locket that laid around his neck. _"I miss you Nii-sama... But don't worry I'm safe Loneliness saved me... Find me soon Nii-sama.._" Mokuba begged as he looked above. But there was no sky just blackness. It seemed everything here was just as black as shadows. _"I guess that's why they call it the Shadow Realm."_ Mokuba thought. "So you know of where we are?" Loneliness asked the boy. Mokuba was shocked. Did she just read his mind. Mokuba nodded. "I see. Yes we are in the Shadow Realm. But may I pry what is a 'Nii-sama'?" Loneliness asked. "Nii-sama is my older brother Seto. He got sucked down in here with me and Yugi and his friends." Mokuba explained. "So your brother is somewhere in this hell with others. Great... I was hoping this would be a simple catch and return game." Loneliness side and dropped her ears some. Mokuba was confused for a moment.

"But I guess I have no choice. No one will survive a minute let alone a hour in this place."

"How do you know that?"

"...I've been forced too live here for eons..."

Mokuba was stunned. "So your centuries old!?" He asked amazed and thunderstrucked at the same time. She gave him a nod and jumped onto the boys chest and stared him in the eye. "So if you wish for your brother and friends to survive you'll have to follow my orders to the exact mark. If you make even one mistake or wander about this place will attack you and drive your mind to the brink of sanity and insanity." Loneliness said sternly. She jumped off the boy's chest and grabbed the three remaining sticks of meat. She turned to the boy. "Which is why I say eat your fill and we will depart only than." She said and gave the boy the remaining food. Mokuba gave a small nod at the cat. She gave a nod and climbed up some shadowy structures that appeared to look like rocks. "I'll watch for any threats you eat." She said. Mokuba did as he was told but ate slowly so he could think. Where could his brother be and the others. He just hoped one of them would come and find him... _soon._

* * *

**Not much has changed but there will be more chaos next chapter. **

**So review till than.**


End file.
